Ravage
by ygritte
Summary: Contains spoilers from ADWD.
1. Chapter 1

_ It could have been the life Tyrion had always wanted. A lovely home, a bountiful amount of gold, and a beautiful wife who loved him. The first two he always had but the last one was something he had not often experienced. Love_, Tyrion thought in empty humor. _I don't even know if she's still alive._

He searched half of the world in hopes to find the place where whores go, to find where Tywin had hidden his Tysha. Yet, there he was, lying on a boat stuck with another dwarf. He did not hate Penny, no, but he did not desire her either. The dwarf had given him her maidenhead just a night ago. Riding in this ship, fucking another dwarf could have been the last thing Tyrion thought he would be doing. He thought it was rather funny that he had been the one who advised her not to give up her maidenhead, yet he was also the one who took it away. _I did not ask for it, she gave it. Could you blame me if girls are desperate to have my cock inside them?_

Despite it all, Tyrion still felt guilty. Penny was nothing but an innocent child. An innocent child who gave up her maidenhead to a drunk dwarf with no nose. _Well, it could have been worse._

Tyrion then felt a quiver on the boat. He hears glasses clacking. _Another storm, eh?_ Tyrion grabbed Penny as they both slumped on the floor. There was nothing to grab onto but themselves alone. An empty room it was if it weren't for the both of them.

_It's worse_, Tyrion realized. Cocking his head, he stared at Penny who had now blanched in fear. "Hold still." He told her.

"No, no, no, no." He heard her muttering to herself. How afraid she looked, how fragile. _A child_, Tyrion thought. _Seven hells, I fucked a child_.

Tyrion desperately pushed himself on the floor yet the ship's movement forced them to bump on the walls. Taking Penny's hand, he motioned to door. Many times both fell. By the time he reached the knob, his head was tingling and his body felt as if it had been hit by stones.

Leaving the room, the scenario was worse. Lots of them had been thrown on sea. On his side, Penny started to cry uncontrollably. He wanted to smack her, slap her, and throw her away. _Shut it, child._ He ought to tell her. Yet a hypocritical act it might have been for Tyrion himself was afraid and nearly about to cry. The thought of death made him shudder. He did not want to die, let alone die from drowning. _You are not going to die, idiot_.

The following events could be considered a mystery. He remembered himself falling, shouting, grabbing someone, desperately trying to hold on to someone, trying to hold on to something. He remembered hitting the ground, then hitting the water. He remembered being milk of the poppy being offered to him, a dark room.

Now, he wasn't on a dark room. Instead, he was lying on a bed and beside this bed was a girl he had never seen. Not even once.

"He's awake." The girl stated the obvious. "A second, my lord. I shall call my mother." With her skirts fluttering, the young one ran out of the door.

The room was a big one. Thick curtains covered the windows, only a small portion left open to let the light pass. Huge, wooden cabinets leaned on the wall to his right. In front of him was a mirror big enough to give him a glimpse of what half of the room looked like.

The girl, with her mother, came back on the room. _A wealthy family_, Tyrion thought. He knew it by their dresses and the room itself was enough to tell him that.

Tyrion then remembered Penny and Ser Jorah and the other people he sailed with in the boat.

"Where did you find me?" He asked, trying to lift his head but a sudden pain hit his neck that he had to lay back.

"Careful, my lord." The woman said with concern. "We found you by the shore. We thought you were dead but we checked you pulse and it was still there, but rather slow and inconsistent."

The reason might have been because his wits had rather become blunt or it might have been the milk of the poppy. Nevertheless, Tyrion found himself late enough to notice that both ladies had spoken to him in Common Tongue.

As a wealthy family living in one of the Free Cities, one would expect them to speak in Common Tongue but an accent would most definitely be audible. Tyrion, in that case, did not hear any foreign accent which gave him the hint that he is nowhere beyond the wall.

"Am I in King's Landing, my lady?" She asked the elder one.

"Why, you're in the Vale, my lord."

Now, that definitely shocked him. _Whose child did I most likely kill now?_

As much as Tyrion could recall, the last time he had been in the place, he was accused of murder, he was threatened to be flung from a hole which would bring him to his death. _But Lysa Arryn is dead_.

"May I have the pleasure to know who is behind all these?"

"Lord Baelish used a ship to bring you here, my lord."

Tyrion could almost not imagine how they had actually brought them back all the way from the east, how long had they been drowning his thoughts with the goddamned milk of the poppy? Tyrion supposed it would be best not to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

The walls were the same as he had been there the last time. As Tyrion Lannister stood there, he realized how long ago it seemed since the last time he almost fall off in that same castle.

"Ah, imp." A voice echoed in the Eyrie. The voice of a long lost friend, he reckoned. Petyr Baelish.

"Lord Baelish. What a beautiful feeling to meet you once again." Tyrion smiled, showing him his teeth and the gaps between them.

The former Master of Coin sneered. "A mutual feeling I do have, I believe." He turned his head left and extended his arm, flipping his hand as if calling someone. An auburn haired girl appeared. Tyrion couldn't have known her in a single glance. But staring at the girl, he realized who she was.

"Lady Sansa." Tyrion muttered in shock and disbelief. _Of course, no one would think of her being in the Vale of Arryn_. Then the realization came to him swiftly: the man in front of him was the one plotted the murder of his nephew.

"Alayne Stone," Littlefinger corrected him, a tiny smile creeped from his lips. "my bastard daughter."

"My lord,"Sansa nodded in his direction. Tyrion saw the fear in the girl's eyes. _Ah, my dear wife_. How long has it been, and she still feared him. The Lannisters had definitely done a good work on this girl.

"A folly." Tyrion said, realizing to late that he said it loud enough. _I'm so proud of my tongue. _"Are you off to marry her yourself, Lord Baelish? Do you want Winterfell for yourself?" He glanced at her, a blank expression had now dominated her face.

"A shame, I'm not quite as stupid as you, Lannisters. I had promised the girl to bring her home. I, too, pay my debts, imp."

_ "_Home," Tyrion stifled a laugh,making an awful noise it sounded like it was choking him. "I never thought you belonged in the Eyrie, my lady." _But she does, Lysa Arryn was her aunt_.

"I do now, my lord. My father had decided to keep me and a huge honor it is." Sansa told him.

This time, Tyrion did not stop it. His laughter echoed, as if bumping and bouncing back in each of the walls in the Eyrie. Both Sansa and Littlefinger said nothing as he laughed hysterically. It almost seemed forever, that laugh.

Out of breath, Tyrion desperately stopped himself.

"Pardon me, my lord, my lady." Another chuckle came from his throat. Regaining his seriousness, he said, "That is good to hear, my lady." Tyrion successfully tried to make it not sound like he was mocking her. Remembering Penny and Ser Jorah, Tyrion turned to Littlefinger. "My companions..." he trailed off.

"What of your companions?"

"A dwarf and a knight. Are they here?"

"It is not your companions we have business to attend to."

"And what might this business be? Bring my head to King's Landing and serve it to my loving sister?"

"Nice guess but not quite as near to the answer I was expecting. Your sister is not as powerful as she used to be. She was accused of fornication, high treason, incest, deicide, and other crimes that you must certainly know about."

"Deicide?" Tyrion reacted, in the same reaction as his sister has reacted upon hearing the crime accused of her. "Which god is it, then? That Drowned God? The Lord of Light?"

"The High Septon, imp. Have you left your wits in the sea?"

"Drowned in the sea of milk of the poppy, aye." The little Lannister retorted. "Now tell me, what is this business?"

"Call it an act of gratitude, imp. You saved me from all the threats I could have gotten from killing your nephew. I still believe it was still I who did most of the job but nevertheless, I must pay my debts."

"Silly how you pay your debts and yet you don't pay the debts of King's Landing."

"It is not mine own debts. I tell you, I only find the money for the King, I don't spend them."

"Don't you?"

"Instead of questioning me, why don't you thank me instead?"

Thank _you_? "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but a moment ago you were talking about _you_ being grateful for _me_ saving your head."

The former Master of Coin gave him a baleful look. "True. But now, we must dye your hair and choose a name after. Sansa, if would you be so kind to show my guest the way."

Sansa shuddered for a moment and waited for Tyrion to stand beside her. _She seems even braver now_, Tyrion noticed. "So how have you been here in the Eyrie, Lady Alayne Stone?"

"Better than the last place I was in, my lord." Or so she believed.


End file.
